1. Field of the Invention
Hydraulic Powered Bicycle
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, bicycles have in the main been driven by sprocket and chain assemblies, which assemblies as is well known require substantial maintenance and are a source of trouble.
A major object of the present invention is to provide a hydraulically operated bicycle that is free of sprockets and chains, one that operates in a substantially trouble-free manner, requires a minimum of maintenance, and is adapted to store energy when coasting downhill or in an inclined surface that may be subsequently used when driving the bicycle.